


Tutto Solo

by scooterpiety



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterpiety/pseuds/scooterpiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull is away and Dorian is left home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutto Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of Taxi in my AU. Comments are appreciated.

Dorian let out a squawk as he was finally able to spread out on his bed. It'd been an exhausting day full of inane staff meetings and prattling figureheads and all he wanted to do was sleep. The Circle's students were still off on their spring break, and while there were no classes to teach, there was no shortage of things to go over, lesson plans to present, and budget items to fight over. Had he known there was so much trivial pandering involved in being a teacher, he may have reconsidered his career path. After the battle that had ensued between his department and the budget committee over the cost of updated spirit possession simulation software, he was almost certain the Magisterium would have been a less hazardous job prospect. At least it was Friday and the most ruthless thing he had to do tomorrow was grocery shopping.

While the air still crackled with a dampness made more apparent by the winds from the harbor, it was warm enough that Dorian felt comfortable to sleep nude. With one languid stretch, Dorian slipped further down the silk sheets and nestled himself into the permanent indent in the mattress. It was a new bed, he thought indignantly, and the springs shouldn't have collapsed this soon. He inspected the indent closely with a sleepy grumble, already composing the angry letter to the manufacturer in his head, then smiled warmly. He remembered how it got there now, and he shook his head, letting out an amused snort.

"Ah, that's right," he said, voice thick with something besides weariness now. His mind wandered back to the previous Thursday night, the last night he had spent with Bull before he, and The Chargers, left for a weeklong engagement in Wycome. Dorian closed his eyes, remembering that night so vividly that he could actually feel the nylon rope against his wrists. The smell of Bull was all around him, along with the phantom of his solid, robust frame, engulfing him and stoking that familiar tingling heat below is waist. He had meant to go right to sleep, but plans change.

Soft, lightly manicured hands roamed down his chest, trailing down the pecs in a circular motion, he teased himself while imaging gray, guitar callused fingers were driving him to distraction. Dorian's bronze skin erupted into goosebumps as his fingers slowed, making concentric circles around each pec and coming agonizingly closer to his erect nipples. Early in their relationship Bull had discovered just how sensitive Dorian's nipples were, how eager and hot they got his little Vint, so this became a customary part of their foreplay. Bull would do this nearly every time he had Dorian bound in bed and, using either fingers or his tongue, he would reduce his lover to a writhing mess, with Dorian loving every second of it.

One hand slipped down his body, skimming a line down his tensed stomach muscles straight to his rapidly hardening cock. He wound his fingers around the base of his burgeoning erection, stroking the shaft with the thumb before stroking it, taking his time coaxing it to fullness. 

"Oh Bull. Please Bull," he gasped, spreading his legs farther apart to give his invisible partner more room to work. "Oh please, Bull. I need you."

That's right, Kadan, Iron Bull drawled in Dorian's memory, You know what I like to hear.

In his mind's eye he could see his lover hovering over him, giving him that cocky, lustful smirk. Dorian keened as his hypersensitive nipple was pinched hard between a thumb and index finger, then twisted and held in position.

Dorian's was now at full mast and beginning to weep precum. His thumb swirled around the slit, collecting a generous amount of the slick, and began to work it all along the bulbous head of his straining cock. Working the pad of his thumb around the tip, he then moved down a bit and began to tickle his frenulum, all the while envisioning Bull's tongue swirling and teasing him. 

Love it when you squirm for me, big guy. Your body is so fucking hot. Gonna make you feel so good.

Since it'd be a week until they saw one another again, Bull set out to make sure they had their fill. Dorian's arms had been folded behind his back, tied in red silken rope with intricate knot work, and he had been "forced" to endure hours of teasing from his qunari lover. He groaned now, working his cock fully, recalling in vivid detail as he was manhandled. He had cried out for more, over and over, and was finally rewarded only when Bull could hear the desperation in his voice. Then it was all about preparing him.

"Maker…fuck me, Amatus!" he exclaimed, removing his hands. Rolling to his side he pulled open the bedside table and rooted around a moment, pulling out a bottle of lube. He scooted himself up and braced himself against the mound of pillows at the headboard, his legs spread and bent slightly at the knees with his feet planed on he bed for purchase. With a practiced hand, he coated a finger liberally with lube then worked it along his cleft before massaging his entrance.

The slick digit slipped inside easily and the mage shut his eyes and lay his head back on the pillows, working the lube within himself. His breath hitched when he added the second finger. Developing a rhythm, he began to work them inside of himself, curving them and going deeper. 

His neglected cock was throbbing now and the head was turning a furious shade pink. He grabbed the lube with his free hand and drizzled it on his cock, the coolness of the lube making him gasp. He began to stroke his cock vigorously. 

"Maker yes," Dorian groaned, squeezing his fingers around his cock, "oh kaffas, Bull I need you!"

"Do you now?" Bull chided, standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

"Amatus? You're home! I-I didn't expect you until the morning." Dorian panted. He must have looked quite the sight to Bull, with fingers buried deep inside his ass and a death grip on his dripping cock, he hadn't felt this way since he was caught looking at dirty magazines by his headmaster when he was 14. He felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment.

Bull smiled down at him gently. His eyes taking in the sight of Dorian, going solo and calling out his name, and he felt a rush of arousal mixed with that same heady fondness (love maybe?) he had for him. 

"How 'bout a *hand* with that?" Bull offered setting himself down on the big bed beside Dorian, doing his best to wink with only one eye.

Dorian sputtered and crossed his arms, glaring at him. He sniffed indignantly. "You are an absolute menace with those puns, I'll have you know. And further more -" the rest of his would-be rant was cut off as a big, muscled hand engulfed his cock and the other began to torment Dorian's nipples back to full hardness with his blunt fingernails.

"Missed you too, Kadan." Bull chuckled as he reduced Dorian to a writhing puddle of gasps and moans.


End file.
